


I will always love you

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Aaron dingle / Robert sugden - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Set after Robert hands himself in and begins a long stretch behind bars for the murder of Lee Posner Victoria's rapist.





	1. I'm sorry

Robert sat in the cold holding cell at Hotten police station waiting to learn his fate he had bottled it after Aaron had taken Liv back he couldn't keep on running he had been gone long enough already he knew it would be the right thing in the end to give himself up and just face what he had been trying to avoid he knew he was going down for a long stretch but unknown to him his sentence had been reduced from Murder to involuntary manslaughter and because he had handed himself in he was only going to be serving five years with a additional three years on license maybe less if he behaved himself.  
Aaron was distraught understandably and refused to speak to anyone including Liv and instead spent all his time going back and fourth to Liverpool with Seb Seb became his number one focus when he wasn't at the scrapyard working he was at home looking after Seb his and Roberts little boy and when he went to visit Robert he took him a priceless gift of a photo album of loads of pictures of them all as a family and enclosed a letter that he said was for when times got tough.  
Robert stood in the long line waiting to use the phone he was desperate to hear Aaron 's voice he had really missed his husband.  
When Aaron picked up the phone Robert began to speak starting off with his endless apologizing for being such a terrible husband and father to Seb, Aaron reassured him as he always did and Robert began to calm down then they chatted about life back at home and how things were there and Aaron said he had a new baby brother called Archie Robert Dingle and Robert all but broke down on the phone proud that his name would live on in his nephew.  
Eighteen months into his sentence Robert was attacked in his cell and left for dead he was taken by ambulance to hospital and his family were advised to be there Aaron was there everyday watching and waiting to see if his brave husband would survive luckily he pulled through and two months later was released on license....

Robert got out of the taxi that Aaron had sent to pick him up after being released that morning and walked towards the door of the Mill and home he smiled seeing who was waiting for him Aaron was stood by the door and when he saw Robert his face split into a massive grin his husband was home then he saw him Seb standing beside Aaron older and more mature for his five years when their eyes locked Seb pulled away from Aaron and ran towards Robert who dropped his bag on the ground and crouched to meet his son gathering Seb into his arms Robert stood up once more kissing his son all over his face tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hiya my boy my ray of sunshine I've missed you so much little man." Robert sobbed and Seb did the cutest thing he put his hand onto Roberts cheek and said " no cry Daddy home now safe. " and wrapped his arms around Robert holding tight to his Daddy.

Aaron walked up to them and wrapped one arm around Robert.

"Welcome Home." He said simply and kissed Robert . .


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert adjusts to life after prison but he is plagued by nightmares about his time inside and what happened to him.

**Robert hugged Aaron for a few moments longer than he would normally have done and buried his face into Aaron's neck breathing in the familiar scent of his husband his strong heroic husband who did what he had promised and waited for him while he was inside.**

**Robert stepped back out of the embrace and Aaron was startled to see that he was in tears Robert bent down and picked up his bag that had gone with him on the day of his sentencing he didn't know it but Liv and Aaron had both been texting him while he was inside he hadn't had his phone with him but he did eventually read every single message and Aaron just held him as he cried.**

** "You really missed me that much then?." He asked and Aaron simply nodded not trusting himself to speak he had hoped that Robert would be left alone in prison but clearly that hadn't been the case and Aaron was worried especially after the stabbing that he was going to lose Robert but here he was home if not completely worn out and exhausted from many sleepless nights with a cell mate who snored every night.**

** Robert was grateful for the recent mug of tea that Aaron made for him he hadn't had decent tea in a long time unbeknown to Aaron Robert had used spice while inside to try and help him cope he had gotten clean after one had visit with Aaron when he was shaking and sweating and in desperate need of another fix.**

**Aaron he realized wasn't angry because he had done the same when he was inside too it was a method that they both soon came to regret but they would never consider smoking it on the outside they had too much to lose what with Liv and Seb in their lives now especially Seb with him being so young.**

** "Daddy I missed you so much." Seb said and Robert smiled and nodded " I missed you too buddy. " he said.**

**Two weeks later,**

**Robert walked down the drive of the Mill and smiled seeing Aaron's car parked outside he walked up and opened the front door and headed towards their front door unlocking it with practised ease he walked into the living room and into a scene he hoped he would never see again Aaron was sat against the kitchen worktop Seb held securely in his arms the little boy was clutching onto Aaron and it was then Robert saw the blood on Seb all over his school polo shirt.**

**Aaron looked up hearing Robert gasp and spoke softly to Seb who got to his feet and Aaron followed suit "There was a incident at Sebs school today you weren't picking up so they called me didn't they mate Seb nodded still remaining close to Aaron holding onto a handful of the hoodie Aaron always wore.**

**" a incident what happened why is he covered in blood?. " Robert asked worry lacing his voice.**

**"Someone attacked the school this morning and Charlie wasn't as lucky he didn't get out Seb managed to hide and then I saw him running out of the building towards me covered in Charlie's blood." Aaron said **

**Seb let go of Aaron and buried his face into Robert's legs he was really scared Robert lifted Seb onto his hip and rocked the little boy in his arms kissing the side of his head and muttering soothingly into Seb's ear rocking him trying to calm him down.**

**"How about a bubble bath and some hot chocolate?." Robert asked Seb and the little boy nodded against his shoulder and Robert carried him upstairs and into the family bathroom that he and Liv used and turned on the taps and added some of his bath bubbles to the warm running water and put Seb onto the floor "Do you need a wee little man?." Robert asked and Seb nodded undoing his belt and approaching the toilet and doing what he needed to do.**

**Robert kissed the side of his head and went to fetch him some ** **pyjamas and a soft sweater to wear after his bath Robert found Seb in the bath tears streaming down his cheeks and Robert saw why his school trousers and underpants were screwed up in a heap on the floor and Robert knew Seb wasn't dealing with what had happened well at all he called out to Aaron and soon he was there in the doorway "Could you take Seb's clothes down to the washing machine I think his tummy isn't too good right now." Robert asked quietly and Aaron nodded scooping up the clothes and carrying them down the stairs and stuffing them into the washing machine and going back upstairs to help Robert with Seb.**

**"Hey little man want some medicine help you feel better yeah?. " Aaron asked holding up the calpol bottle and Seb nodded Aaron measured it out and Seb swallowed it without complaint.**

**Seb slept in their room that night after Liv had read him his story and tucked him in promising him that he was safe and nothing could hurt him while he was with his daddies.**

**Robert was the one plagued by nightmares that night and woke up much earlier than normal he hated what being inside had done to him and felt pathetic for crying after a nightmare when Seb needed him to be strong.**


End file.
